1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines that are primarily used for the generation of electricity are oftentimes referred to as industrial gas turbine engines. Typically, engines of this type are land based and incorporate components that are rather robust, large and heavy. No exception to these characteristics is a common transition duct, which is used to interconnect various flow components of a combustion section with downstream turbine section components.